dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Paragon path
A player character chooses a paragon path when a character reaches 11th level. A character's paragon path represents a particular area of expertise within your basic role in a party, giving the character new capabilities from 11th level through 20th level. Paragon multiclassing: a player character might choose to take on powers from a second class in place of a paragon path. Class-based paragon paths Ardent *Anarchic Adept *Argent Soul *Awakened Visionary *Catalyst *Incandescent Champion *Phrenic Invader *Psionic Binder *Siphon *Stygian Adept *Talaric Strategist Artificer *Battle Engineer *Clockwork Engineer *Self-Forged - any race except warforged Assassin *Guild Executioner - must be an executioner subclass Avenger *Ardent Champion - also requires Censure of Pursuit class feature and oath of enmity power *Dervish of Dawn *Dread Imperator - also requires Censure of Unity class feature and oath of enmity power *Hammer of Judgment *Favored Soul *Oathsworn - also requires oath of enmity power *Relentless Slayer - also requires oath of enmity power *Serene Initiate - also requires oath of enmity power *Unveiled Visage *Watchful Shepherd *Weapon of Fortune - also requires oath of enmity power *Zealous Assassin - also requires training in Stealth Barbarian *Ancestral Weapon - also requires Rampage class feature *Bear Warrior *Building Thunder - also requires Thunderborn Wrath class feature *Calm Fury - also requires rage strike power *Deadly Berserker - also requires berserker subclass *Death's Thane - also requires Thunderborn Wrath class feature *Fearbringer Thane *Frenzied Berserker *Stonefire Rager *Twinclaw Slayer - also requires Whirling Slayer class feature *Wildrunner *Winter Fury Bard *Cunning Prevaricator *Euphonic Bow *Grave Caller *Half-Elf Emissary - also requires half-elf *Karmic Shaper - also requires Virtue of Prescience class feature *Life Singer *Master Skald - also requires skald subclass *Student of the Seven - also requires any multiclass feat *Summer Rhymer - also requires Virtue of Cunning class feature *Voice of Thunder *War Chanter - also requires Virtue of Valor class feature Battlemind *Blackstone Guardian *Eternal Blade *Iron Guardian *Quicksilver Demon *Steel Ego - also requires mind spike power *Storm Disciple *Talaric Ironjack *Unbound Nomad *Zephyr Blade Cleric *Angelic Avenger *Anointed Champion *Astral Savant *Battle Chaplain *Compassionate Healer *Devout Warpriest - also requires the Warpriest subclass *Divine Oracle *Hammer of Moradin - also requires proficiency with warhammer or throwing hammer, must worship Moradin *Holy Emissary *Luckbringer of Tymora - must worship Tymora *Messenger of Peace - also requires training in Diplomacy *Miracle Worker - also requires training in Heal *Radiant Servant *Seldarine Dedicate - also requires Elf or Eladrin, and proficiency with longbow or shortbow *Soul Guide *Stone Keeper - also requires Dwarf and training in History *Tactical Warpriest *Truthseeker Druid *Blightbeast *Blood Moon Stalker - also requires wild shape power *Coiled Serpent *Guardian of the Living Gate *Inner Circle Initiate - also requires protector subclass *Keeper of the Hidden Flame *Luminescent Swam - also requires Primal Swarm class feature *Pack Lord *Primal Summoner *Sky Hunter - also requires wild shape power *Spiral Wind's Ally *Steadfast Sentinel - also requires sentinel subclass *Storm Speaker *Whirling Samara - also requires Primal Swarm class feature Fighter *Avenging Slayer *Draeven Marauder (Forgotten Realms focus) *Doomguard Marauder *Dreadnought *Dread Reaper *Dwarven Defender - also requires dwarf *Eartheart Defender - also requires dwarf *Giantslayer *Halfling Bounder - also requires halfling *Inner Dragon - also requires dragonborn *Iron Vanguard *Kensei *Knight Protector *Mythic Slayer - also requires the Slayer subclass *Oman Giantkiller - also requires hunter's quarry, and oonshae Isles regional benefit. *Pit Fighter *Polearm Master *Purple Dragon Knight - must be affiliated with Cormyr *Ravager - also requires Battlerager Vigor class feature *Shield Adept *Shock Trooper *Stalwart Knight - also requires the Knight subclass *Swordmaster *Tiefling Warfiend - also requires tiefling Invoker *Adept of Whispers *Angelic Aspect *Blightspeaker *Crimson Arbiter *Devoted Orator *Divine Hand *Divine Philosopher *Flame of Hope *Hammer of Vengeance *Keeper of the Nine - also requires training in History *Speaker of the Word *Stonecaller *Theurge of the Compact - also requires Covenant of Wrath class feature *Vessel of Ichor - also requires Covenant of Wrath class feature Monk *Basilisk's Fury Adept *Four Winds Master *Ghostwalker *Initiate of the Dragon *Mountain Devotee - also requires stone fist flurry of blows power *Radiant Fist - also requires training in Religion *Soaring Blade - also requires training in Acrobatics *Tiger Claw Master *Transcendent Perfection *Unseen Hand Paladin *Astral Weapon *Champion of Corellon - must worship Corellon *Champion of Order *Demonslayer *Dragonslayer *Eartheart Defender - also requires dwarf *Faithful Shield *Gray Guard - also requires training in Insight and Intimidate *Grim Blackguard - must be the Blackguard subclass *Hammer of Moradin - also requires proficiency with warhammer or throwing hammer, must worship Moradin *Holy Conqueror - also requires ardent vow power *Hospitaler *Justiciar *Knight of Celestia *Knight of the Chalice *Purple Dragon Knight - must be affiliated with Cormyr *Questing Knight *Scion of Sacrifice - also requires ardent vow power *Slayer of the Dead *Valiant Cavalier - also requires cavalier subclass Psion *Alienist *Anathema *Cerulean Adept *Dreamwalker *Firestarter *Master Summoner *Thrallherd *Time Bender *Uncarnate Ranger *Avalanche Hurler *Battlefield Archer - also requires archer fighting style *Beast Stalker - also requires archer fighting style *Blade Banshee - also requires eladrin *Blade Dancer *Blade of Cendriane - also requires eladrin *Bloodfury Hunter - also requires shifter *Darkstrider - also requires training in Dungeoneering *Feral Spirit - also requires Beast Mastery class feature *Giantslayer *Harrowing Swarm Archer - also requires Harrowing Swarm Student feat *Hellborn Shadow - also requires tiefling *High Forest Scout - also requires archer fighting style *Horizon Walker *Huntmaster - also requires Hunting Spear Student feat *Impilturan Demonslayer - also requires two-blade fighting style *Intrepid Scout - also requires scout subclass *Lone Wolf - also requires Hunter's Quarry class feature *Pack Runner - also requires Beast Mastery class feature, beast companion (wolf) *Pathfinder - also requires two-blade fighting style *Peerless Hunter - also requires hunter subclass *Reaving Axe Savant - also requires Reaving Axe Student feat *Ruthless Punisher *Sharpshooter *Shinaelestran Guardian *Snow Tiger *Stormwarden - also requires two-blade fighting style *Sylvan Archer - also requires elf *Tharashk Wayfinder - also requires Hunter's Quarry class feature and Mark of Finding feat *Thay Infiltrator - also requires healing word and Aglarond regional benefit (Forgotten Realms) *Vadalis Griffonmaster - also requires Beast Mastery class feature and Mark of Handling feat *Wildcat Stalker - also requires Beast Mastery class feature, beast companion (cat) Rogue *Arcane Trickster - also requires training in Arcana *Blade Bravo *Cat Burglar *Cloaked Sniper - also requires training in Stealth *Daggermaster *Daring Acrobat - also requires training in Acrobatics *Daring Slinger *Death Dealer *Dread Fang - also requires drow *Flying-Blade Adept - also requires Quick Draw feat *Gatecrasher - also requires training in Arcana *Ghost of Eventide - must be from Cormyr, the Dalelands, Elturgard, Evereska, Gray Vale, Luruar, or Sembia *Guildmaster Thief - also requires training in Thievery *Halfling Quickblade - also requires halfling *Jack-of-All-Trades *Master Infiltrator *Master of Poisons *Master Spy *Master Thief - also requires Thief subclass *Rakish Swashbuckler *Raven Herald - must worship the Raven Queen *Red Cloak - also requires Red Cloak Student feat *Shadow Assassin *Strong-Arm Enforcer - also requires training in Intimidate *Tharos Impostor - Requires Rogue, infernal pact Warlock, and Impiltur regional benefit (Forgotten Realms) *Tiefling Hellstalker - also requires tiefling *Verdant Stalker - also requires training in Stealth *Whisperknife Runepriest *Hammer of Vengeance *Light Bringer *Master of the Forge *Rune Shield Seeker *Crimson Hunter *Death Arrow - also requires Bloodbond class feature *Seven Fates Archer *Swift Strider - also requires Spiritbond class feature Shaman *Disciple of the World Serpent - also requires call spirit companion power *Disciple of Winds - also requites call spirit companion power *Everflame Guardian *Ghost Panther - also requires call spirit companion power *Great Bear Shaman - also requires call spirit companion power *Great Elder - also requires call spirit companion power, World Speaker Spirit class feature *Keen Eagle - also requires call spirit companion power, Watcher Spirit class feature *Scarred Healer - also requires call spirit companion power *Seasons' Herald - also requires call spirit companion power *Spirit Tempest - also requires call spirit companion power *Warrior of Spring - also requires call spirit companion power Sorcerer *Arcane Wellspring *Blizzard Mage *Celestial Scholar - also requires Cosmic Magic class feature *Demonskin Adept *Dragon Guardian - also requires Dragon Magic class feature *Dragonsoul Heir - also requires Dragon Magic class feature *Elemental Savant - also requires elementalist subclass *Essence Mage *Lightning Fury - also requires Storm Magic class feature *Primordial Channeler - also requires Wild Magic class feature *Wild Mage - also requires Wild Magic class feature Swordmage *Arcane Hunter - also requires aegis of ensnarement class feature *Anarch of Shyr - also requires aegis of assault *Coronal Guard *Ghost Blade *Malec-Keth Janissary *Sage of Fate's Bonds - also requires aegis of ensnarement class feature *Sigil Carver - also requires aegis of shielding class feature *Sword of Assault - also requires aegis of assault class feature *Umbriri *Wandering Swordmage *Ward Guardian Vampire *Vampire Noble Warden *Bloodwrath Guardian *Child of the North Wind *Earth Shaker *Emerald Guardian *First Hunter *Horned Champion *Icewrought Sentinel *Radiant Serpent *Storm Sentinel *Tribal Champion *Verdant Lord Warlock *Dark Reckoner - also requires dark pact *Darkwalker - also requires dark pact *Disciple of Razaundra - also requires the gloom pact *Doomsayer - also requires the star pact *Entrancing Mystic *Evermeet Warlock *Feytouched - also requires the fey pact *God Fragment - also requires the vestige pact *Hellbringer - also requires the infernal pact *Herald of Vezzuvu - also requires elemental pact *Hexer *Legendary Hexblade - also requires hexblade subclass and (in the rules presented in Heroes of the Elemental Chaos only) elemental pact *Life-Stealer - also requires the infernal pact *Master Binder - must be the Binder subclass *Master of the Starry Night - also requires the star pact *Student of Caiphon - requires star pact *Planeshifter *Sea Tyrant Oracle - also requires the vestige pact *Storm Scourge - also requires the fey pact *Tharos Impostor - Requires Rogue, infernal pact Warlock, and Impiltur regional benefit (Forgotten Realms) Warlord *Arcane Battlemaster - also requires training in Arcana *Arkhosian Blademaster - also requires Arkhosian Fang Student feat *Arrowhead Commander - also requires Adamant Arrow Student feat *Battle Captain *Battlelord of Kord *Borderlands Marshal *Captain of Fortune *Chainbinder - also requires Rending Chains Warmaster feat *Combat Veteran *Commando Captain *Concordant Leader - also requires genasi *Dujun of Erathis *Earthfast Brigadier *Flamebrow Commander - also requires Bravura Presence class feature *Infernal Strategist - also requires Resourceful Presence class feature *Knight Commander *Longarm Marshal *Long Night Scion *Platinum Warlord - also requires good or lawful good alignment *Prince of Knaves - also requires training in Stealth *Purple Dragon Knight - must be affiliated with Cormyr *Shadow Captain *Spiral Tactician - also requires eladrin, Tactical Presence class feature *Sword Marshal *Twiceborn Leader *White Raven *Zephyr Warchief - also requires Desert Moon Student feat Wizard *Arcane Wayfarer *Battle Mage *Blood Mage *Bonded Summoner *Enigmatic Mage - also requires mage subclass *Favored Sha-ir - also requires sha'ir subclass *Hermetic Saboteur *Legendary Witch - also requires witch subclass *Planeshifter *Rimetongue Caller - also requires Primordial language *Shadow Shaper - also requires one or more illusion powers *Simbarch of Aglarond *Spellguard Wizard *Spellstorm Mage *Unseen Mage *War Wizard of Cormyr - must be affiliated with Cormyr *Weaver of Chance *Wizard of the Spiral Tower - also requires proficiency with longsword Per power source *Academy Master - any arcane class *Arena Champion - any martial class, training in intimidate, and one arena fighting feat. *Battleweaver - any arcane class, at least two illusion at-will or encounter powers *Bloodknight - Defender role, Vampiric Heritage feat *Doomguide - any divine class, must worship Kelemvor *Exorcist of the Silver Flame - any divine class, must worship the Silver Flame *Gatekeeper Mystagogue - any primal class, member of the Gatekeepers *Heartwarder - any divine class, must worship Sune *Morninglord - any divine class, must worship Amaunator *Nocturnal - any primal class *Ravenkin - any arcane class, requires training in Religion *Shadowthief - any arcane class *Silverstar - any arcane or divine class that can use an implement; must worship Selûne. *Son of Mercy - Defender role *Sword Coast Corsair - any martial class Racial paragon paths Changeling *Chameleon Deva *Ancestral Incarnate Dragonborn *Honorable Blade - also requires any martial class *Inner Dragon - also requires fighter *Ninefold Master - also requires any arcane class, Draconic Spellcaster feat *Platinum Templar - also requires any divine class, must worship Bahamut *Scion of Arkhosia *Steelsky Liberator *Storm Dragon - also requires any primal class, dragon breath power that deals lightning damage Drow *Dread Fang - also requires rogue *Drow Wanderer - also requires training in Dungeoneering Dwarf *Dwarven Defender - also requires fighter *Eartheart Defender - also requires fighter or paladin *Firstborn of Moradin Eladrin *Blade Banshee - also requires ranger *Blade of Cendriane - also requires ranger *Shiere Knight *Spiral Tactician - also requires warlord, Tactical Presence class feature Elf *Sylvan Archer - also requires ranger *Twilight Guardian Genasi *Concordant Leader - also requires warlord *Elemental Tempest - also requires Extra Manifestation feat *Steelsky Liberator *Whirlwind Genasi - also requires windsoul elemental manifestation *Wildfire Genasi - also requires firesoul elemental manifestation Githzerai *Rrathmal Gnome *Fey Beguiler Goliath *Half-Giant Thug *Stoneblessed Half-elf *Half-Elf Emissary - also requires bard Half-orc *Bloodfury Savage *Steelsky Liberator Halfling *Halfling Bounder - also requires fighter *Halfling Quickblade - also requires rogue *Halfling Scoundrel Human *Adroit Explorer *Steelsky Liberator Kalashtar *Lightwalker - must worship the Path of Light Minotaur *Blooded Champion Mul *Mul Battle Slave Shardmind *Shard Disciple Shifter *Bloodfury Hunter - also requires ranger *Moonstalker Thri-kreen *Thri-Kreen Predator Tiefling *Hell's Keeper - also requires any divine class *Hellborn Shadow - also requires ranger *Infernal Eye - also requires any psionic class *Lost Soul - also requires any arcane class *Redeemer of the Damned - also requires any primal class *Tiefling Hellstalker - also requires rogue *Tiefling Warfiend - also requires fighter *Turathi Hell-Kite - also requires any martial class *Turathi Highborn Warforged *Warforged Juggernaut Wilden *Nature's Avatar Eberron dragonmarked paragon paths *Cannith Mastermaker - requires Mark of Making feat *Deneith Protector - requires Mark of Sentinel feat *Ghallanda Sanctuary Guardian - requires Mark of Hospitality feat *Jorasco Jadehand - requires Mark of Healing feat *Kundarak Ghorad'din - requires Mark of Warding feat *Lyrandar Wind-Rider - requires Mark of Storm feat *Medani Trueseer - requires Mark of Detection feat *Orien Swiftblade - requires Mark of Passage feat *Phiarlan Phantasmist - requires Mark of Shadow feat *Sivis Truenamer - requires Mark of Scribing, fluent in Supernal *Thuranni Shadow Killer - requires Mark of Shadow feat and training in Stealth Other paragon paths *Alchemist Savant - you must be able to make alchemical items *Dark Watcher - good or lawful good alignment *Demon-Bound - requires demon spawn theme or any non-good alignment *Doomlord - requires ironguard theme or proficiency with scale armor and a military melee weapon *Dusk Oracle - requires training in Insight and Religion *Elemental Anchorite - requires any elemental attack power *God Warder - requires training in Religion *Herald of Vezzuvu - requires earthforger theme, firecrafter theme, primordial adept theme, or elemental pact warlock *Prince of Genies - requires elemental origin or training in Diplomacy *Reforged Soul - requires elemental origin or Born of the Elements feat *Shadow Dancer - requires any teleportation at-will or encounter power, training in Stealth *Soldier of COnquest - any martial or divine class, must worship Bane *Speaker of Xaos - requires training in Arcana *Spellscarred Savant - must have at least one spellscar, Student of the Plague multiclass feat *Veiled Master - requires training in Stealth and Perception Category:Paragon paths